(Meth)acrylamides are polymerizable compounds showing high reactivity. These compounds are widely utilized as a raw material or a crosslinking agent of various kinds of synthetic resins in an industrial application such as a coating material, paint, printing ink, an adhesive, and a resist material. For example, an ink composition containing the (meth)acrylamides as a radical polymerizable compound is described in JP-A-2005-307198 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application).
The (meth)acrylamides are generally obtained by reacting an amine compound with a (meth)acrylate. However, the method results in low yield because an alkylamine compound further reacts with a (meth)acrylic group of an amidated compound thus obtained, or this is further amidated.
Further, methods for producing (meth)acrylamides by reacting an alkylamine with an alkyl acid alkyl to convert them into an aminoamide (amide adduct), and thermally decomposing the resultant or adjusting a concentration of a monoalkylamine are known (for example, JP-A-4-208258 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,741). However, these methods still have a problem of suppressing by-products when a plurality of (meth)acrylamide groups are included in one molecule.
Under the circumstances, a novel precursor (synthetic intermediate) for efficiently producing a compound that has a plurality of (meth)acrylamide groups and that is useful for the raw material or the crosslinking agent for various kinds of synthetic resins, particularly the ink composition, has been desired.